


The Side-Effects of Awards

by nikki_routed



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_routed/pseuds/nikki_routed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, I suck at them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side-Effects of Awards

_Title_ : **The Side-Effects of Awards**  
 _Pairing:_ Jaechun  
 _Rating:_ PG 13  
 _Genre:_ drabble, fluff  
Summary: Um, I suck at them?

 

Later no one is sure exactly how everything got out of hand but it is New Year's, there's a lot of celebratory alcohol that Junsu is not drinking, so he is the only one still coherent at 2 in the morning and using grammar.

"4 awards in one night, Hyung!" he says, because Junsu is nothing if not super-competitive. "I mean! _4_!"  
He's holding one of them cradled in his arms and smiling hugely, drunk on excitement.

Jaejoong is sprawled out on the couch, trying to feel his legs. And face.

Yoochun's sitting across from Junsu, sharing the rug, eyes narrowed in single-minded focus on the bottle of soju in his possession. Awards are laying carelessly all around him.

"4!" Junsu repeats happily, in case someone in the room has forgotten, and after he's said it about 8 more times, in varying pitch, Jaejoong notices that grinding his teeth makes the throbbing in his head worse.

"Well, it had good ratings. And at least _his_ co-stars can all act," he mutters, pout noticeable to anyone who looks carefully. Or from the moon.

"And _I_ can act too, of course," Yoochun says, inner troll apparent in his voice.

Jaejoong breathes deeply. Once, twice. "Yes," he says sweetly. "You can act, Yoochun-ah. I'm so glad they didn't take points off for the kissing scenes."

Then he sniggers.

Yoochun tenses like his mom came in and replaced all his flip-flops with alligator boots. "I know how to kiss!" He glares at Junsu, demanding support.

Junsu looks trapped. "It...is very nice," he says stiffly, not making eye-contact.

Jaejoong laughs harder. Just flops over, face smushed into the cushions, entire body shaking.

Yoochun's eyes are mere slits. "You," he says, pointing to Junsu with the bottle, "were stuck kissing your female self, so you are not qualified to have opinions."

Junsu twitches but doesn't say a word, just gazes at the glass table-top and thinks longingly of taped soccer games.

"So." Yoochun's tone is dangerous and Jaejoong lifts his head challengingly. "You think you're such a good kisser?"

"I am an _amazing_ kisser," Jaejoong says smugly. "Haven't you watched all the BTS? I sent you links."  
Yoochun has, and that only makes his scowl worse. "You don't kiss, you suck face."

Jaejoong preens.

"No, no," Yoochun tries again. "That wasn't a compliment. You smack on their lips. With _sound_. _Gross!_ " He puts every ounce of his acting expertise into that 'gross' and has Jaejoong bolting upright on the couch.

Or, at least, everything's a little blurry and his head hurts if he moves too much, so he's kind of semi-slouched over with his legs crossed Indian-style. Hugging a cushion to his chest is really helping though, because the couch is not falling off.

"It's NOT gross! They _love_ my kisses!"

"How do you know?" argues Yoochun.

"Because their faces are always flushed when we finish!" Jaejoong says triumphantly.

Yoochun makes a scoffing sound. "With embarrassment! They had their lips smacked on in front of an entire set. They are professionals who can't shove you off!"

"Stop being jealous," Jaejoong snarls.

But he doesn't sound as sure as before and Yoochun's face takes on a satisfied look.

"Wet, slobbery kisses," he sings audibly under his breath, before a flying cushion greets his face.

"Not!"

"How do you know?"

"I'll show you!"

"ARGHHHHHH." Junsu makes a sound like his worst nightmare is coming to life in front of him and it is so loud, Jaejoong stops crawling on the floor towards Yoochun. They both stare at him.

"Look at the drunk! Time should leave!" The maknae babbles, waving the remote which is black like his cell phone, at his hyungs.

"Junsu," Jaejoong says slowly, kindly. "Do you feel sick?"

"Junsu," Yoochun says authoritatively. "Stop talking nonsense. Now pay attention, because you're judge."

"This is not happening," Junsu chants quietly to himself, laying his head on the table. "Not happening, not happening, not"

His members ignore him.

Jaejoong drapes himself over Yoochun, half lying on the sitting man but apparently both his elbows are digging into the other's chest because Yoochun gasps “Can't...breathe” before shoving him off.

The oldest slaps him on the arm for being fussy and unreasonable.

They re-position themselves to allow breathing, and then Jaejoong is holding Yoochun's face between his palms and kissing him. He doesn't do it _too_ long because this is not a drama and Yoochun is not a girl but on the other hand, he has skills to prove. He also remembers what Yoochun said about sounds, so when he releases the others' lips, he does it slowly and gently and lingering.

Then he sits back and stares at Yoochun expectantly.

Yoochun is blinking very rapidly. Then he licks his lips. And apparently has trouble stopping.

"Er," he finally says, in response to Jaejoong's demanding look.

"There!" Jaejoong pokes a finger into his chest righteously. "Not wet, not slobbery, _not_ gross. It's-"

"Perfect," Yoochun says, but not really looking like he has an idea what he's saying.

"See?" Jaejoong crows. "I told you, I told you I kiss per....it...I," his voice trails off.

Sometimes Jaejoong is incredibly quick on the uptake and then sometimes he's just unbelievably slow. So now he just stares at Yoochun blankly, mouth parted for words that don't come. Then he scoots backwards at speeds he should rightfully be incapable of, to sit against the couch, fiery red, plucking at the tassels of a cushion he picks up.

There's a long silence where no-one is looking at anyone and Junsu is talking to the table.

Finally though, Junsu is forced to stop because it's been deathly quiet for too long and it's _never_ quiet when Soulmates are around, and why, _why_ does he have the weirdest members in k-pop, so he does the unthinkable and hands Yoochun an unopened bottle of soju.

"To awards! Come on, drink up!" he says, feeling over-whelming guilt and begging forgiveness of their livers in his head.

It works, like Junsu knows it will, with the two members forgoing glasses in favor of gulps directly from the bottle which they share between them as always.

With one difference. Jaejoong and Yoochun are oddly polite as they pass the bottle back and forth.

By the 11th pass though, Jaejoong's eyes are all soft and unfocused.

"It's coz they didn't teach you this at acting school, Chunnie," he says with affection.

"Did I go to acting school?" Yoochun squints.

"Exactly." Jaejoong pats him sympathetically and passes the bottle back.

Yoochun takes a mournful gulp. "Should have listened to you and gone to acting school."

"You just need to embrace your inner kisser." Jaejoong is equal parts drunk and earnest. "You need to _feel_ the kiss. You need to _be_ the kiss."

Yoochun's eyes lock onto Jaejoong's lips. "I need to practice," he murmurs.

"Ah.." Jaejoong says, sounding somewhat breathless.

"No, really. Look at the time," Junsu interrupts desperately. "I should go." Then he stills, like something just occurred to him. "Uh, one of you should come with me. Anyone. Both."

"It's my house," Yoochun points out.

"Hyung then."

Yoochun glances at Jaejoong out of the corner of his eye. He can see a lower lip extended in a full-on pout.

"But there's still so much alcohol," he says slowly.

"So much." Jaejoong spreads his arms wide. "You go."

"Yeah, you go."

"Take the awards," Jaejoong adds.

"Um," Yoochun says.

"Coz it's not for kissing," Jaejoong explains patiently.

"Ok, take them, Junsu. They are not for kissing."

Junsu makes a groan more appropriate for tragic musicals.

" _Do_ they have kissing awards?" Yoochun thinks to ask the ceiling.

"That's the one I got, Chunnie."

"Junsu," Yoochun says reverently. "Leave that one."

Junsu looks at him coldly and refrains from pointing out that Jaejoong's awards are where they should be, in his own apartment, and that kissing awards are probably only found on internet polls. He uses the last of his self-control not to slam the door on his way out.

 


End file.
